In the field of grey/black water treatment, great efforts are continuously being made to reduce the quantity and concentration of pollutants being discharged into rivers, lakes, surface and ground water supplies, etc. This is evidenced by more and stricter government regulations and requirements relating to grey/black water treatment processes and discharges. The quantities of human wastes requiring treatment are constantly and rapidly increasing. In the field of potable water purification, available surface and ground water sources are rapidly deteriorating due to pollution caused by contaminates generated by a growing population and their careless use of water and improper disposal of waste products.
One area of current concern is the discharge of grey water into the Australian river system. House boats and other marine vessels are commonly used recreational vehicles for families and holiday makers. Currently, grey water is discharged into the river untreated from such vessels, and black water is stored in tanks and pumped to shore-based treatment systems In some states, grey water is also stored and pumped to shore-based treatment systems. The Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) in South Australia has recently introduced new regulations for discharges of grey water from house boats. The new regulations require that untreated grey water can no longer be discharged into the river system.
There are limited water treatment plants known to the present inventor which are suitable in terms of size, weight, power consumption and general functionality for use on such marine vessels, to successfully treat grey water prior to discharge into the river system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome at least some of the aforementioned problems or to provide the public with a useful alternative.